


No More Running

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: After the climactic battle with the Dark Kingdom, Ami feels the need to tell Ryo how she really feels. Also, everyone remembers everything because otherwise the story wouldn't be possible.Will Saint_Miroku be able to write anything other than these poorly made, super short one shots? Stay tuned, and I'll show you!





	No More Running

    As Ami approached the lone park bench where Ryo sat, she couldn't help but feel uncharacteristically emotional. Everything that happened in the Arctic really got Ami thinking about her life, and in doing so, she really felt like she needed to make sure that Ryo understood how she really felt. While it might be difficult, she was determined to go forward with what Makoto had told her and stop running away from love. As she got closer, she felt her heart begin to beat faster and faster as she gradually caught sight of him.  

    “Sorry I kept you waiting,” She said, sitting down on the bench next to him.

    “It was no problem, I actually just got here. So, why did you want me to come here?” he replied, shooting her a warm smile. 

    “Well you see, something kind of big happened recently and it really got me thinking,” 

    “What happened are you alright?”

    “Yes, I'm fine, it's just that, there was a big show down with the Dark Kingdom and well...” Ami paused briefly, trying to find the right words to say before continuing, “... well I just wanted to tell you how much you really mean to me,”

    “Ami, I should be the one saying that, I mean I'm never really around, but honestly, you're the only girl for me, I really do love you Ami,” 

    “Oh Ryo, I love you so much too, and I want us to go out on dates and do all sorts of fun things together, I don't care how low my grades drop, just as long as I'm with you!” Ami replied, tears of joy starting to form in her eyes. 

    “Ami...” Ryo said as the two moved closer and closer together before eventually meeting in a kiss. Ami felt the warmth of Ryo's lips against hers, taking in all the feelings of this moment as she sunk deeper and deeper into her first kiss. 

    When the two eventually broke, they were both left blushing heavily, and couldn't help but each chuckle slightly with embarrassment.

    “So, where would you like to go on a date?” Ami asked, trying to get past the slight awkwardness. 

    “Well, we could go to the lake near here and rent, a boat, I hear the water looks absolutely beautiful in the evening. We could also go see the new Sailor V movie, or maybe even head down to that book store and check out what they have,” he replied, also trying to shake the awkwardness. 

    “All of that sounds wonderful,” Ami said, laying her head on Ryo's shoulder, causing him to blush even more. 

    Regardless of whatever may come, Ami was hopeful for the future. As she felt a swelling warmth overtake her heart, she realized that Makoto really was right after all, it was better to embrace love rather than run away from it. 


End file.
